Atonement
by Toriga-Okami
Summary: Misaki cares for Usui while he has hurt his arms. But is Misaki doing this because she wants to, or is it because she has to? Can Usui finally realise what it is he wants from her? Can he help her realise what he NEEDS from her? Can they both atone? Misui
1. Atonement

_A/N:_ I know, I know, I know... This is really bad, I should really just pick a fandom and stick to it shouldn't I... But that's the problem! I just love writing and when something catches my eye, then that's it! I'm off! Gone! And I either take it all the way or I get so bored of it that I abandon it and just cba anymore... :/ I hope this doesn't end up this way :/ I'll try my best.

This is my first fic in this fandom, so be nice :)

_Atonement._

"Whatever..." Misaki sighed, tugging Usui's shirt to his elbows and waiting impatiently for him to take it the rest of the way. As soon as he was done with it, she took it and walked off to the bathroom and slammed the shirt in the washing machine. Upon re-entering Usui's living-room-come-bedroom, she found him stretched out topless on his couch, the cover laying on the floor and his arms reaching behind his head. Ignoring the blush rising to her cheeks, Misaki wandered over to retrieve the blanket and sling it over his legs, frowning when he groaned and promptly kicked it away again.

"It's too _hot_!" He groaned when she attempted to re-cover him, "Besides, it might obscure your lovely view."

Misaki made an incredulous sound as she checked his temperature again, raising an eyebrow at the heat emanating from his forehead. "Lovely view my arse..." She muttered, turning and reaching for the bowl of water and cold towels.

"Ayuzawa..." Usui said, watching as she soaked and folded a towel neatly. "You really don't need to look after me..."

She shook her head, moving the hair from his face with one hand and positioning the towel with the other. "It's my fault you're like this anyway... I just want to help... If you really don't want my help you can tell me to bugger off."

Usui sighed, the wonderful cold of the towel on his forehead nearly stealing all thought, but leaving just enough for him to murmur, "Cold now."

Misaki couldn't help but smile as she reached for the cover, dragging it up to his chest and smoothing it over. "See, if I wasn't here you would have had to do that yourself."

Nodding, Usui wormed about on the sofa to get more comfortable, trying not to jostle his arm in the process. She was right of course, which was rare, but in this instance he couldn't help but acknowledge it. He _would_ have had to do that himself if she wasn't there to do it for him. And he would have had to sort out his own cold towels, but he wouldn't have done that anyway. He might also have had to cook his own meal, if he had the appetite on his own, which of course he didn't, he only really ate the rice because she'd cooked it for him.

He stole a glance at the girl now working in his washroom, sorting out his washing so he wouldn't have to try and do it himself. It didn't really matter how many times he could try and tell her not to, she would just ignore him and do it anyway, convinced that she had to repay him for making his life more fulfilling. Because she's stubborn like that. Not that he really minded, if he was honest, he actually enjoyed the challenge.

"Ayuzawa... Misaki... I'm going to sleep. Can you try and keep the noise to a dull roar please..."

Misaki frowned, poking her head through the door to glare at the boy who had already rolled onto his side, away from her. He really knew how to push her buttons didn't he... He was such an idiot... And while the majority of his idiocy seemed to be focused on annoying her to an even more irritable state than she was already in, the energy he had put into recovering had dropped dramatically in quantity.

Sighing, Misaki turned back to the washing. All his clothes seemed to be made out of some expensive fabric or other, in fact the only thing that didn't seem to be from some high class shop was his uniform. And of course his underwear, but she tried not to pay too much attention to those.

An hour later and all the washing was finished and was just disappearing into the tumble drier. _Time to check on it,_ Misaki thought, padding quietly over to the sofa, walking round the back of it to peer at 'it's face. _Hmmph, _Misaki made a face, _how come he only looks this cute when he's sleeping?_ A slight blush climbed her neck at the thought, and she quickly turned away before anything similar could jump into her pheromone barraged brain.

After another hour the washing was done drying and Misaki had cleaned Usui's Kitchen from top to bottom, which honestly hadn't taken very much as he hadn't really used it since he hurt his arms. Correction, since _she_ hurt his arms. Misaki winced at the reminder, and went to start folding the washing.

Usui yawned, stretching on the couch, his fingers clicking somewhere above his head. He felt much better after having slept, and his fever had gone down too, which was good. He sat up and looked around for his glasses, finding them he put them on, then looked about for Misaki. He couldn't see her from the couch, so he swung his legs to the floor and stood up, his head pounding gently at the change in position.

"Ayuzawa?" He called, padding into the kitchen. The place was quieter than he would have liked. He was just about to walk back out again, when something caught his eye; the dishcloth was draped over the tap; he never left it like that, it must have been Misaki.

Walking out into the living room he turned and walked into the washroom, finding a couple of piles of neatly folded clothing, a few ironed shirts, but no Misaki.

He was beginning to suspect that Misaki had left when he spotted a folded piece of paper on his coffee table. Walking over, he took it and gingerly unfolded it.

It read:

Usui,

I did your washing and cleaned the kitchen, but it's late and I needed to go home. I didn't want to wake you so I left this note. I hope you get better soon, you have my number if you need anything.

Misaki,

Usui sighed, feeling a little disappointed that she'd left before he could talk to her a little longer. Still, she had basically _invited_ him to phone her. Setting the note down, he reached for his phone, flipping it open and punching in Misaki's number; he spent enough time staring at it that the numbers were engraved into his brain by now.

As expected she picked up on the second ring. "Hello?"

"Hi Ayuzawa, it's me."

"Oh, hi Usui. Are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine, I just wanted to make sure you got home alright."

"Why?"

"It's late and I don't know when you left my apartment, so I was worried something might have happened to my precious maid."

"...You still have a fever don't you, pervert."

"No, I don't think so," Usui said, reaching up with one hand to his forehead and pressing his bandaged palm to the place, "But it would be easier to tell if you could check it for me."

He hoped his smirk had reached all the way down the phone, and by the sound of her muffled gag and something sounding like a pencil snapping, it would seem his hopes had been fulfilled. "Usui..." Misaki growled down the line, "Don't make me cross with you when you're still ill. I'll just add it all up for when you're better."

"I like the sound of that Prez." He teased, relaxing into the hold of his sofa, pulling his knees up and dragging the cover over his legs. "Thank you for cleaning my kitchen and doing my washing by the way."

"No problem."

"You didn't have to do it, I would have done it when I was better."

"No, I did it so you wouldn't have to. It's part of taking care of you."

Usui smirked again, "Do you like taking care of me Prez?"

"I don't like the fact that I hurt you. I'm trying to atone for my mistake, so taking care of something I hurt is one way. That's what I mean."

"Well could you please take care of me tomorrow as well? I promise not to fall asleep again." Usui said, trying to hide the surprise from his voice. Yes, Misaki had practically blamed herself for his injuries before, she more seemed like she was just making excuses for relying on him for things. She had never mentioned _atoning_. Now he thought she might be blaming herself entirely for him breaking his hand and arm. Atonement... Punishment...

"If you like."

The words bought a small measure of relief, but he couldn't help replying, "Only if _you_ like. You don't have to push yourself for me."

"I'm not." Well _that_ was a surprise, wasn't it! Not. "I'm doing it because it's my fault to begin with."

"Misaki-"

"No, I want to do this... To repay you..."

"To punish yourself."

"Goodnight Usui."

"Sweet dreams Misaki."

"Pervert."

He was sure some of his laughter must have gotten down the line before she hung up. So even if she _was_ trying to atone for some so-called mistake, she wasn't above calling him a pervert. That was good. At least she wasn't turning _so_ soft that he'd have to toughen her up a bit. It wasn't good for Misaki to be thinking like that; as if she had something to suffer for. She'd been through enough in her life anyway, what with her family and the depts. And then the school work and her job and then having to put up with him. He _did_ feel guilty about making her suffer in his presence all the time, but he just couldn't find it in himself to stay away from her. He might be strong, but god knew he wasn't _that_ strong. He only hoped he lasted until tomorrow.

* * *

_A/N:_ Yes this means there's another chapter at least :D Maybe even today! :O! Please review :)


	2. Part 2

_**A/N:**_ Ahha! So I _did_ finish this in pretty good time! Not quite fast enough to make it the same day as the first chapter, but then again, when was I going to be fast enough to make that xD

Ok a shout to the only person to have reviewed as of yet; **Ashinat Crimson Flames. **Thanks for reviewing, and congratulations, you're first xD

Here's part 2; enjoy :)

* * *

Atonement part 2.

"Hey Usui?"

"Misaki! What a surprise! What makes you call me so early in the morning?"

"Well I-"

"Did you miss me already?"

"Usui-"

"Did you spend the night worrying about me? Was I keeping you awake?"

"PERVERT! No! I was calling to check you were still breathing! Apparently you are so bye!"

Misaki slammed the phone shut, hissing insults at the cover and glaring at it as though it was the phone's fault Usui could get on her nerves so easily. It wasn't the phone's fault the stupid alien had hit the nail on the head with his guesses, although she would never admit to him that he did. And it certainly wasn't the phone's fault that the very sound of his voice, so close to her ear spawned butterflies in her stomach, but it was enough of a reason to vent her early morning anger on the device.

Ramming the thing back in her pocket, she turned and waltzed through her front gate, turning right, towards Seika high school.

* * *

Usui sighed, closing his phone slowly and relining on his sofa. He hadn't expected a call from Misaki this early in the morning, but it was nice to know she was thinking about him already. The perverted half of him cheered. He tapped his phone lightly against the side of his jaw, whistling the tune 'The Price of Freedom' from SquareEnix's Final Fantasy Seven: Crisis Core. He could play the game to pass the time he supposed, or he could go and drain the water heater... Or even make himself something to eat!

The last idea was of course refused, as recommended by his tight stomach and sleepy head, so he opted for the second idea. He hoped the rush of water might help to clear his head a little, sooth his inflamed arms and generally refresh him all together.

Moving into the bathroom, he stripped off his trousers and boxers – not having bothered replacing his shirt after Misaki left the day before – and stepped into the shower, turning it on as he pulled the door shut behind him. The cold water hit him like a bus and immediately he began to shiver and shake, his breath coming in rapid gasps and his fingers tightening against the tiled wall.

The rush of the cold water was something he loved and he couldn't stop the wide smile from spreading across his face. However, he was still unwell and dousing himself in freezing cold water was not likely to help his cause. So, somewhat reluctantly, he flipped the switch to turn the water from cold to hot.

If the cold water was a shock, then changing to suddenly from one to the other was even more so. And his smile was even bigger. Teasing his nerves with the rapid changes from hot to cold had become something of a past time ever since forming an analogy of Misaki's effects. Her moods changed so quickly, it was like leaping from a really cold shower to a really hot one, over and over again. And so this hobby arose.

He washed himself quickly, then stepped out of the shower, grabbing a towel from the radiator and rubbing himself down roughly. Wrapping his towel round his waist, he walked to the washroom, grabbing a pair of boxers and a pair of trousers from their respective piles, dragging them on, unceremoniously.

He was just doing up the button when he caught his bandage on the zipper. The stupid thing was fraying and he didn't have another bandage here, he had been meaning to go down to the store when he felt better and buys some. Grabbing a shirt from the pile, he walked into the living room, picking up his mobile and sending Misaki a text: "Could you bring some bandages when you come? I'll pay you back for them. Usui xx"

He hesitated a moment over the kisses, but since she already thought he was a pervert, he thought it wouldn't matter, so he sent the text anyway.

Setting the phone down, he pulled the shirt on over his arms, pushing them through the sleeves more carefully than he had thrust his legs into his trousers. Leaving it unbuttoned, he padded back into his bathroom, the towel slung over his shoulder.

He stopped in the doorway, his gaze fixed on his reflection. His own emerald green eyes passed over his body, from the tips of his soaking golden hair, to his bandage clad arms, all the way to his knees, the rest of his legs being lost below the rim of the mirror. He could see nothing wrong with himself, aside from the injuries, and no one else on the planet seemed to have any problems with the way he looked either. So why was Misaki so oblivious to him?

He sighed, running a hand through his hair and squeezing out some of the water. He spent nearly all of his time with her, and every waking moment thinking about her, so why wasn't he having some effect on her? He seemed to be more trouble for her than he was worth. Certainly she would feel less stressed without him constantly tailing her like some lost dog, and if he didn't know about her job at the cafe, then she wouldn't have to worry about being found out. She wouldn't worry he might betray her.

He couldn't lie to himself, he thought as he began to towel-dry his hair, Usui hated himself for being such a pitiful lap dog, always following her around, sticking to her like glue, even when she didn't want to be followed, craving her closeness like a fish needed water. And without her he was just that, a fish out of water. But her without him... Well she was fine! She didn't need him half as much as she needed him!

His eyes returned to scouring his figure in the mirror, their green depths hidden in the shadow of the towel. He was a good looking boy, the constant love confessions and sheltered looks told him so on a regular basis. He was in good shape, was fit, had a healthy diet and was always clean. He was clever, had common sense, learned quickly and retained information well. He wasn't rude in the slightest, cracking jokes here and there, but never at the expense of somebody else and never in the wrong situation. In short, he was Mr Right himself! But it just wasn't enough for Misaki.

Misaki... She was pretty, for a common girl. She was smart too, for someone with so few skills. She worked hard but achieved little. She was blunt and course, but always sincere. She was plain and simple with no overbearing tendencies and no miserable or soppy existence to drag her mood down. She simply disliked boys. Disliked them with a vengeance.

Usui straightened a little, pulling the towel from his head and draping it over the radiator to dry. Leaning forward he picked up a comb and began to tear it through his hair. He was always rough in what he did. It was why he was currently spending his nights on his couch, until he got round to fixing his bed leg. His temper tantrum had seen the leg hurled across the room and through a potted plant. He had stormed out and not been in there since.

He sighed and set the comb down again, satisfied that his hair was suitably straight and not at all knotted. Misaki had commented once on how soft his hair was, stroking through the strands with gentle, inquisitive fingers, leaving his heart racing and his throat tight even _before_ she ordered him to take all her clothes off.

Leaving the bathroom, Usui padded into the living room, flopping down on the couch and allowing the bandage on his left hand to unravel, revealing the sickeningly blue and yellow skin underneath. Having the bandage on any longer was going to do nothing for him, and letting it ventilate would probably be a good idea. Probably.

Dropping the bandage on the table, he reached over for his phone, flipping it open and opening his contacts. Ayuzawa Misaki was the only contact on his phone. Anyone else he knew perfectly well, but she was the only person he wanted in his life for good. And for that reason, she was the only person on his contacts.

He fingered the dial button, deliberating whether or not it was worth it to call her in her lunch break or not. Even if he did, he conceded setting the phone down, it was nowhere near lunch time yet, so she wouldn't answer. She'd save it up until he was better, then vent all her anger on him then.

He didn't mind. In fact, he liked it when she was cross with him. It was better of course if she was pleased with him or awed even – though that had only really happened once – but he was content with her being cross. As long as it was he who was occupying her attention. Which was why he felt the need to aggravate her so often. It was the easiest and fastest way to gain and hold her attention. And besides, he seemed to have developed a knack for it.

* * *

_Ding dong!_

Usui jerked awake, glancing around him as his sight adjusted to the failing light. Failing light? Wait, that meant-!

He nearly ripped the door off it's hinges, revealing a concerned and now slightly frightened Misaki. "Usui, are you alright?"

He nodded, barely stopping the smile from taking over his face, and instead feigning disappointment. "And here I thought you were the pizza man..."

Misaki fixed him a look, and invited herself into his home, stepping past him and walking into the living room.

"You're quite at home here now aren't you?" Usui said, watching her set her bag down on the table and walk into the kitchen and beginning to search through his drawers. "What're you looking for?"

"Gauze."

"Gauze? What for?"

"You told me to bring bandages; I was wondering if you had any gauze."

"Oh," he said dumbly, lifting his arm up to eye level to look at it, "I don't have any gauze, no."

"Fine." She said, emerging from his kitchen, "I guess we'll have to use-"

Usui looked up at her pause, only to see her staring at his arm with tears in her eyes. At first all he could do was look at her a feel confused, but then he started to understand. "Misaki, it's alright, it really isn't that bad it just... Looks horrible..." He trailed off, seeing his words weren't really helping, and instead walked forward to wrap his arms round her in a hug.

Misaki flinched away, shaking her head and ducking back into the kitchen, boiling the kettle and putting various things in a bowl including lemon juice, and some olive oil and salt.

"Misaki, my arms are fine." He said, pinning her against the counter with his hip and winding his arms round her. "See?"

"You're hurt Usui, you shouldn't be using your arms!" She whined, but made no move to untangle him. He guessed she was too scared of hurting him further.

"Don't worry so much Prez," he chuckled, using his bandaged hand to lift the now boiled kettle and pour a little into the bowl. His un-bandaged arm never left her waist. "My arms work fine; they just need a little help sometimes. _I_ need a little help sometimes. From you."

He whispered the last part directly into her ear, feeling her body shiver and smirking with satisfaction. Unwinding himself from around her he turned and walked back into the living room, calling over his shoulder; "Don't keep your master waiting Misa-chan."

He had barely sat down on the sofa before he was joined by Misaki, carrying the bowl in her hands. She set it down on the table and reached for her bag, pulling out her bandages and began soaking some in the water.

"Misaki could just bandage me up you know." Usui pointed out helpfully when Misaki settled herself between his knees and began cleaning his arm with one of the soaked bandages.

"It has to be clean before it can be bandaged." She said, carefully wiping the bandage over his bruise, taking care not to press to much or grip him too hard.

"But Misaki," He barely held back the giggle that threatened to escape him as she passed the material between each of his fingers, "I'm not dirty. And anyway, the skin is intact. The bandage is only there to support the sprain and control the swelling."

"Please Usui..." She paused in her ministrations, looking up at him with an undecipherable expression, "Can you just let me do this? I want to do it properly. I broke you. I'll fix you."

"I wish you _could_ fix me." He said, laughing dryly as Misaki continued to clean. It would be so nice – like a fantasy made reality – if Misaki meant it. If she really wanted to fix him. She could. She was already fixing parts of him, even if she didn't know she was. But he was so broken, so messed up and screwed around inside, that he doubted she would have the patience to fix all of him.

Misaki cleaned and bandaged both his arms, first with the bandages soaked in the oil/lemon/salt water poultice, and then a plain, dry bandage over the top. At first Usui thought it was silly, and his arms were really heavy and felt wet, but then they felt secure and cool and it was a relief somewhat to just sit there and let her fuss over him. After all, it wasn't something he recieved very often.

At last his arms were finished and he could lie down on the couch and relax, listening to the sounds of Misaki pottering around in the kitchen, cooking _something_. He was on the verge of going looking for her when she re-emerged, carrying a tray of food, which she placed on the table.

Usui gawped at it. What was _this?_ It had green bits... And red bits... And yellow bits... and even blue bits! And some of it looked cook and some didn't and it was all set out like it was going to be fed to the king!

"Misaki..." He looked at her and saw her blush. "What did you?..."

"I thought since the last thing I cooked for you went so wrong, maybe I should think about what I would make this time... Before I was set loose on the kitchen..."

"But are those..." He looked again at the meal in front of him. "Blue berries?"

"Yes?"

"Where in the blue blazes did you get _blue berries_?"

"The convenience store."

He blinked at her once. Twice. Three times. "Which convenience store?"

"The one we get the produce from for Maid Latte."

He blinked again. "But that's on the other side of the district! That's hardly _convenient_ is it!"

"Calm down Usui," She scolded him, shuffling her hands in her lap and looking disappointed. "I just thought I would try a little harder, that's all. If you don't want to eat it then just say so. You don't need to ridicule me."

"I'm not-" Usui started, but stopped again. It did sound a _little_ as though he was ridiculing her he supposed. But then again, there was no need to go all that way just to get blue berries for _him_. "Thank you Misaki. I'll eat it."

She looked sceptically at him, then picked up the bowl of rice and handed it to him, shoving the whole tray nearer to him and making to stand up. "Could you feed it to me?"

Misaki froze. He waited. He knew his words sounded familiar, but this time he really was serious. What with his arms being so swathed in bandages that he could hardly move his fingers, holding chop sticks and eating by himself was going to be impossible.

"Fine." She conceded, kneeling by the side of the sofa and helping Usui to prop himself up. "What do you want to eat first?"

"Could you explain what it is first?"

She glared at him for a few moments, then said calmly, "Spinach, tomato and spring onion salad. Cooked Fish. Seytuan chicken with vegetables. Rice. Melon, apple, strawberry and blueberry fruit salad."

He had to admit, he was impressed. After the porridge-like substance he was fed yesterday, this was like heaven. But it seemed so unlikely that Misaki would be able to prepare this herself.

"Did you do this yourself?"

She nodded, then blushed, "Well I made the chicken last night, after you called me... But the rest of it I did here."

He nodded, and requested the fish, reasoning that it would be a better idea to get the simple things out of the way before he challenged his stomach with the more complicated dishes. Namely the Chicken. He was half expecting it to be burnt and crumble in his mouth, or taste funny or be undercooked, but he was wrong, it was cooked to perfection.

She could obviously see the surprise on his face because she offered an answer before he even asked the question. "There are a few things I can do well. These are those things. I just... Might have ruined the rice again."

Usui raised an eyebrow as he inspected the rice. It wasn't quite as porridge-like as it had been yesterday, but it still looked a little over cooked, as though she had been busily concentrating on the other dishes and had only saved it just in time for it still to be edible. He just couldn't help the laugh that escaped him.

* * *

An hour later and they were both on the couch, Usui with his eyes closed and his head in Misaki's lap while her fingers sifted though his hair as instructed by her 'Master'.

"You have a very soothing touch Misa-chan." Usui speculated, a soft smile curling his lips when the rhythmic movement faltered. He cracked an eye open to see her blushing and staring out the window at the city lights. "And your lap is very comfortable." He turned his head to blow gently at the stripe of skin visible between her top and her belt. She nearly through him on the floor.

"Pervert!" She shouted at him, "Don't do that! I'll leave right now! And I'll clobber you a big one to go with those puffy arms of yours too!"

He raised an eyebrow as she glared at him. "If you don't want me to take advantage of it, don't show me any flesh."

Now it was Misaki's turn to raise an eyebrow. "What would you have me do? Get an all in one complete with gloves, gas-mask and a balaclava? Be reasonable."

"Then you'll just have to put up with the attention won't you." He concluded, giving the skin another gentle blow as evidence. This didn't work out completely how he wanted it either, as Misaki stopped stroking his hair and instead crossed her arms over that particular strip of skin. Hiding it from him.

"They you'll just have to survive without _my_ attention then, wont you."

Usui frowned, that wasn't fair, he needed her attention more than anything. He _couldn't _survive without it. He needed her to be watching him. Talking to him. Touching him in some way. "_Please_ go back to playing with my hair." He whined, putting on his best puppy dog eyes. "I promise I won't tease you like that again. I promise."

She scowled out the windows, ignoring him. He whined again, shuffling around on the couch. "Misaki!"

Once again, rebuttal, but she couldn't keep it up forever. "Misa... Why are you punishing yourself?"

"Because it's my fault and I need to repay my dept to you. I don't want to owe you anything."

"I don't think you do. You've repaid me enough just by bothering to come see me. You don't need to do more."

Silence.

"Misaki?"

"..."

"Misa... what did I say this time!"

She sighed, sinking her fingers back into the golden strands of his hair, combing it gently, much more gently than he ever did. His eyelids fluttered shut and she huffed. "I don't want to fall into even more of a dept than I'm already stuck in."

He cracked an eye open to see a wistful smile on her face. "It's not dept, because you never owed me anything. You have nothing to atone."

"This conversation is becoming pointless." Misaki side-stepped. "And it's getting late. I need to go home. Mum will worry about me if I'm here any later."

"You could always stay the night." Usui suggested his eyes slipping shut again, he didn't even need to see her to know that idea was rejected.

"I-I can't." Misaki stuttered, sort of shocked – but then again this was Usui here – and more than a little surprised that he had even requested she stay the night. "I have school tomorrow. And If I'm going to get all my studying done I need to leave now, plus I need to sort through the documents for the student council and-"

"Misa... I was only saying. You're welcome to stay the night. It wasn't an order. I won't force you to suffer my presence any longer than you really need to."

Misaki stopped, his voice sounded so sad and upset, almost as if she had really really hurt him. Again. She sighed, slipping her hands through his golden hair a few more times. It really was soft. Sort of.. Furry. As if he had a lot of hair, but the strands were so thin that it was more like fur than actual hair. In any case, she could sit there all night with him, just running her hands over the silken, furry surface, and marvelling in the calm expression that never seemed to leave his face. But she wasn't lying when she said she was busy.

As much as she had to leave, she really didn't want to. She wanted to stay there with him and make sure he was ok until morning. She wasn't comfortable with him being upset and the fact he said she 'suffered' his presence didn't slip her notice either.

"Don't worry," She said, shifting her legs to signal Usui to move his head. He stood up completely and even fetched her bag for her. "I'll come back tomorrow. Just... try and stay alive until then please?"

He nodded, reaching out for her just before they got to the front door. "I'll be looking forward to seeing you Ayuzawa." He whispered in her ear. "And I know you couldn't bear to part with your master, so I'll try and stay breathing. Just. For. You."

The last word was accompanied by a lick, running the length of the side of her neck, moments before she shot through the door like a scolded cat.

Usui chuckled to himself as he listened to her footsteps disappearing down the stairs at break neck speed, probably fearing he might chase after her again for another taste of that raspberry body wash and shampoo. Not that he wouldn't have. If he could have. He closed the door quietly, smiling happily with the sweet and sharp tang still on his tongue. Maybe _he_ should be the one atoning for his sins... No, he hadn't racked up enough of them yet.

* * *

_**A/N:**_ Ok, please review and please tell me what you think! :D

-Okami


	3. Part 3

_**A/N:**_ Okaaaaay... So, thank you to those who reviewed and those who subscribed, favourited blaady blaady blah, you know the rest I'm sure :) I'm sorry I took so long to update, but it was the first week of sixth form this week so as you can imagine, I've been rather busy, given that I'm taking 2 languages and then 2 of the hardest A levels there are around! (Chem and History). So there you have it, my excuse . So anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter, it didn't come out as I had hoped it might, but I will try harder with the next one :) Which should be out over the weekend some time :)

* * *

Part 3

"Hey, Prez?"

"Yes Usui?"

"Who do you like?"

"No one."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Sure?"

"Sure."

"Positive?"

"Shuddup."

Misaki was currently sat on the floor of Usui's living room, trying very hard to concentrate on her Chemistry coursework, and trying equally hard to ignore Usui's constant questioning. The questions themselves ranged from the ordinary – "Isn't the relative mass different from the actual mass?" – to the plain unprecedented – "Who do you like?" – and she had tried to answer each one in a suitable and fitting way, but sometimes there was just no way to redirect his attention.

"Oh but Misaki, I _enjoy_ talking to you like this." Usui said. He was stretched out on the couch, his freshly bandaged arms crossed over his chest as he watched Misaki struggling. "I don't have anything to do and talking to you passes the time."

"Until what?"

"Until you get bored and want to play with me." He yawned, rolling onto his side and letting his arms hang over the side of the couch.

"I'm already bored." She admitted, scratching a thick line through something she had written and continuing on. "But I _need_ to get this done. 'Playing' can come afterwards."

Usui sighed, his eyes trailing over Misaki's face as she worked. She looked like she was concentrating hard. If he thought about it, she always seemed to be concentrating on something. He only wished he could be quite as focused, he always had his head in the clouds, dreaming up some scenario involving himself and more often than not the girl sitting on his living room floor. They were hardly clean thoughts.

He watched her working for a little longer then, "Misakiiiiiiiiiii... Play with meeeeeee?"

She ignored him, flipping through the pages of a text book and running her finger down the page, scribbling a few notes in a notepad. Usui whined, trying again. "_Pleeeeeease_ play with me... I'll make it worth your while."

The sultry comment did little more than make her blush, and that was not nearly enough to be much of a satisfaction to Usui. "Master is bored." Nothing. "He wants his maid to play with him." Nothing. "Misaki I'm hungry..." Still nothing. "I'm starving." STILL nothing. "I'm sexually deprived and I want you to help me."

Now _that_ made her look at him. In fact she was looking at him with such wide eyes he thought they might pop out of her head if they got any wider. A few seconds later the blush kicked in. She turned a very nice shade of red – one that reminded him of a tomato – and stammered, "I-if you're s-s-sexually deprived... there are plenty of g-girls who-who will... 'h-help' you I'm sure..."

Usui smirked, knowing that he had her attention now and that no matter what he said or did later, she would be aware of him the entire time. Especially if he turned everything into a sexual advance... _Hmm... Sounds like a plan Bat-Usui..._

"But I don't want any other girl Ayuzawa" He replied, noting happily the way her blush deepened at the words. "They won't satisfy me the way you would."

Misaki thought her heart must have skipped a beat it was beating so fast. She had been studiously ignoring every comment he made, but her heart rate had been steadily increasing until now it was going like mad and her face had heated up to the point where she was losing blood from her legs just to keep the colour going. Turning quickly away from him, she stared back down at her Chemistry coursework and balked. There was _no way_ she was going to be able to concentrate with all that rattling around in her head.

"Can't we concentrate anymore Ayuzawa? I'll help you '_study'_ if you _want_ me."

Jumping up, she hurried into the kitchen, digging around in the bag she'd bought for the soup and then searching out a pan. The less time she spent in that room with him the better.

Some twenty minutes later Misaki re-entered the living room, a bowl of soup and a spoon in her hands. She held it out to Usui. "Eat that and shut up."

"Mouth to mouth."

She blushed, beetroot red, and put the soup on the floor. "No."

"Please. I won't eat any other way."

She shook her head, her bangs falling to cover her eyes, and went and sat at the table again, picking up her pen and staring down at the paper.

"Why won't you do what your master asks?"

"I never agreed to be your Maid." She hissed, thumbing blindly through her textbook, "And mouth to mouth is disgusting."

"I can think of more 'disgusting' things to do _together_."

She cringed, turning her back on him and scouring the pages for anything remotely relative to atomic structure, stolidly ignoring him in the awkwardness that followed.

It didn't take long for his voice to breach the silence once more, "Prez, can I have my food now?"

"Sure thing, it's right there on the floor."

"Will you feed me?"

"..."

"Mouth to mouth?"

"No."

Usui chuckled; it was fun to tease her like this, even if all she did was blush and turn away. He could tell she wasn't really focusing on what she was 'reading', so he took the opportunity to tease her a bit more. He dropped noiselessly to his knees – avoiding the bowl of soup – and came up behind her.

Misaki squeaked in surprise when he pulled the book from her grasp and set it down on the table, flicking through until he found the right page. "Here," he said, holding the page open and looking at her from the corner of his eye, "I'll help you study."

"Why?" She questioned, feeling apprehensive and suspicious. With good reason.

"So you can hurry up and play games with me."

Scowling, Misaki stood up, tearing her text book from Usui's grip and packing up her things. Usui watched with disappointment; he didn't think she would actually leave. "What happened to atoning for your mistake?"

Misaki froze, paling a little, her pencil case shoved half-way into her bag. She glanced at him, the failing light from the street outside only barely illuminating his face, but it was enough that his eyes were gleaming in the shadow of his hair, perfectly visible.

"I'll atone some other time, when you're not making this difficult for me."

"I'm not making it difficult. Give in and your atonement is finished. You won't have to punish yourself for anything anymore."

She frowned, finishing packing her things away, and giving him a considering look. She wouldn't mind just giving in; it would count as atonement wouldn't it? If she gave in and let him do what he wanted... But... What did he want from her?

"I... Don't have an answer for that..." Usui admitted. It was a good question, and one he was not going to be able to answer truthfully any time soon. If he was to take the easy route out he would simply say "a fuck" and be done with it. But if he was being honest, there was a whole range of things he wanted from her. Like comfort, warmth, secrets, trust, preferential treatment, happiness. He wanted to see her pleased with him, he wanted her to always be there to congratulate him, or thank him, or hold him when he needed it. But could he say that? Could he say it right now? Of course not, thinking so would be ridiculous.

"Then I can't give in if you don't know what I'll be giving in to..."

"A night of blissful torture that you can't escape but will never want to forget?"

She blushed at his words, but the cheeky smile on his face said that everything was alright and he was joking. Giving him a reprimanding look, she sighed, and settled back down on the floor beside him, taking out her Chemistry again and putting it on the table between them.

"So, I take it you enjoy the thought of me torturing you... Either that or you never want to forget about me."

Around forty minutes later and Misaki's chemistry work was finished and packed away again. It had taken much less time with Usui helping her, and it was to an embarrassingly better standard than anything she would have been able to produce.

"Can you feed me my soup now?"

Misaki cringed at those words, she had really been hoping he had forgotten about the bowl of soup still sat by his couch, alas she was wrong.

"It must have gone cold by now." She said quickly, a smile forming as she added, "You can't eat it cold."

"Couldn't we just heat it up then?"

Misaki's smile faltered a little, wavering as she said, "I'll put it in the microwave."

"Couldn't you warm it...? With your mouth?"

Letting out a sigh – that was exactly the reaction she had grudgingly anticipated – she scooted over to the bowl and picked it up, the beginnings of a rebellious plan forming in her demon mind.

Usui watched as she brought the soup back to the table, stirring it with an undecipherable look on her face. Curiosity struck him when she raised the spoon to her lips, _she isn't! She wouldn't! Would she?_ His heart rate sped up dramatically when Misaki blushed, the soup disappearing off the spoon, he lips sealing shut.

She turned to face him; her eyes screwed shut, and leant forwards. Usui gulped loudly, he never thought she would actually do it, he never thought she would _ever_ consent to feeding him mouth-to-mouth...

"Ta-ku-mi," His heart missed a beat. His eyes flew open. He froze where he was, leant forwards, centimetres away from her lips. Her eyes fluttered open. She blushed, "You lose."

She'd swallowed.

* * *

_**A/N:**_ So, that put Takumi in his place didn't it! xD I dunno how many people got the 'bat-Usui' thingy in the middle, but normally it's "sound's like a plan batman!" But I replaced the man with... yeah you get the picture... it was a crap joke TT_TT sorry DX xD Yeah, next chapter should be out soon... ish xD

-Okami

Oh yeah, R&R (almost forgot xD)


	4. Part 4

_**A/N:**_ What did I say? I'd get the next one out soon! And did I? Hell yeah I did! xD Well then the NEXT bit should be out on the weekend then xD

Have a great read :)

* * *

Part 4

"I'm fine without you..."

Usui froze. Their lips were mere millimetres a part; he was so close to kissing her, to getting what he wanted...

"Wait, what?"

"I'm fine without you." Misaki repeated, her golden pallet eyes glistening in the candle light, like giant flat coins. The light blush that had previously adorned her cheeks was gone and now all that remained were the streaks of eyeliner and mascara that had snuck their way across the soft skin in the course of the dinner.

Usui frowned, "But Misaki, you just said-"

"I love you." She finished for him, her strawberry fragranced breath fanning across his face as she spoke and his stomach didn't missed the chance to do a back flip at the scent. "But I can go on without you. You're not important to me."

He frowned, how did _that_ work?

"I love you when you're near me... But when you're not, I forget about you completely. I'm fine without you..."

Usui's heart fell. They had been having such a lovely dinner, Misaki had been practicing cooking, and had proved herself in the kitchen; they had before them a wonderful steak dinner, Usui's personal favourite. She had blushed so nicely when he complimented her on the cooking. She had giggled when he commented on how well the candles lit her face, her eyes, her full lips.

His heart had skipped a beat when she remarked on how lucky she felt to have this image all to herself. He had whole-heartedly agreed when she teasingly requested that no other girl ever be graced with the sight of him – smart trousers, shirt, choker and rosary, tousle-haired – tucking into their cooking. His heart had almost burst when she confessed she had feelings for him, a pretty pink blush colouring her cheeks as he leant in to kiss her gently on the lips...

But now... He hadn't kissed her... She had changed her mind... His heart was breaking... She was just cutting him deeper with every word she said...

"I just wanted to be alone tonight really... Something's changed between us Usui... And... It's safe to say I'm ready to let you leave..."

_Leave?_

"I never thought I could love a boy you know, my father saw to that, but you pretty much single-handedly broke down my walls and opened my heart."

More tears were beginning to course down her cheeks at this, the black lines becoming thicker and more viscous.

"You made me weak, Usui Takumi, and I'm hurting inside because of what you say to me, all the time just making me weaker!"

He was thrown back in his chair as she stood, knocking him backwards with the speed at which she rose. "I hate the fact you made me weak!" She shouted, the lines of mascara dripping thickly onto her white dress, staining it black. "I don't want to suffer this anymore! You never think of how I'm feeling! I could watch you walk away and never want you to come back, that's how you make me feel!"

His throat was closing and he felt his own tears welling up. Where did this come from? He knew she was constantly annoyed at him, but he never thought she'd say she was fine without him! Just the other day she was saying sorry for having relied on him so much...

"I just want to be alone tonight; I just want to take a little breather! But you don't let me do that Takumi!" She shouted at him again, her slowly blackening chest heaving with the effort of sucking in air. "You're suffocating me! You're killing me for your own selfish desires! You want me to die! I trusted you! You made me _weak!"_

"No..." He choked out, unable to tear his eyes from the thick blackness seeping from her eyes. That wasn't right, mascara wasn't that thick, what _was_ that stuff? Why was it coming from her eyes? How was she not breathing? Wait-! Was that-? It was!

Blood was bubbling at the corners of Misaki's mouth, dribbling down her neck and eventually soaking into her dress to join the black.

"You're killing me Takumi!" She wheezed, her voice continuing to get louder and louder with every breath she took. Usui could no longer squeeze himself into the back of his chair, and tears were gathering in his eyes, blurring his vision until finally they spilled over, freeing his green eyes to the sight of a heart, joined by a thread of blood to her mouth, beating on Misaki's dress.

"My heart is yours Takumi," Misaki yelled at him, shaking her head as the blood and the black continued to pour, "My heart is yours and you won't take it! What will it take for you to realise? Either you take it, I walk away without it, or it stops!"

Suddenly the heart stopped beating, and Misaki let out a sharp, quiet, gasp. Usui squeaked in fear as her eyes glazed over, the heart seeping away, mixing in with the black from her eyes, and Misaki herself toppled over. Recovering himself just in time, Usui dove forward, catching Misaki and cradling her in to his body.

"Misaki!" He called her, shaking her, "Misaki! Answer me!" He shook her again, harder this time, and her head lolled to the side. "Misaki wake up!" His voice rose in hysterics as fear set in like a storm here to stay. He shook her repeatedly, calling her name as he did so, tears of fear and frustration pouring unchecked down his face. _She couldn't be dead, she just couldn't be!_

Eventually, Usui's arms slumped, tired from attempting to shake Misaki awake, it was obvious she wasn't coming back to his world. Sniffling quietly, Usui began to wipe away the tears of black, clearing it away from her face as best he could before wiping at the blood on her lips. Despite it, his heart still skipped as his thumb brushed over her lip, it was still warm... She was still warm...

Taking this one last chance, Usui gathered her close, cradling her cheek with the palm of his hand, and pressed his lips gently to hers. Even in death she was beautiful and he simply could not resist her. She was the girl of his dreams, perhaps not the perfect princess he had dreamt of as a little boy, but she was certainly the girl of his dreams now... the passion filled, lustful dreams that all teenage boys dreamt... She was his lover... She loved him... Just like he loved her...

He was getting cold now, his eyes had long since slid shut, but he wouldn't pull his lips from hers, not yet. He had watched her for almost a whole year now, trying to get his feelings across, that he cared for her more than she could ever know... And he had only kissed her twice... The first time he had caught her by surprise... and the second... hadn't ended yet...

His world was becoming dark and cold and he left like he was being sucked into something deeper than he could handle right now. He clutched her closer to him as she started to drift away, some gravitational force affecting her and not him. _Maybe... we were never meant to be together..._ He thought as she disappeared from his arms, her body floating away from his touch... _Without her... I could live my life the way I wanted... I didn't want to believe it then... But it all worked out in the end... when I watched her float away, well I never thought I'd say "I'm fine without you..."... I guess she just got there first..."I just wanna be alone tonight... I just wanna take a little breather..." So why is it that now **I'm **the one who can't breath?..._

_

* * *

**A/N:**_ So... R&R? plz :)

-Okami


End file.
